Doctor Who Series/The Silent Temple
The 11th episode of the series. The Doctor is going back to a temple but he cannot remember much of when he first time there. Tom is having doubts over the Doctor and will make Clara choose, but who will she choose? Doctor Who Series and previous episode Series link: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series /The_Noon_Of_Time Story “Tomwald,” the Doctor smiled. “What?” Tom asked still smiling. “A mix of our two names, Tom – Oswald, Tomwald,” Clara explained. “Anywhere you love birds want to go?” The Doctor asked. “Well my mum talked about these monks, I really want to see them,” Tom said. “In my 101 places to see book it suggested a temple, Amperage Temple,” Clara said remembering what she had read. “Okay then, I know exactly where that is, a great place,” the Doctor said. “Did you go there?” Clara asked. “Once, I don’t really remember it,” the Doctor said “must be my old age,” he smiled. “I bet there will be aliens,” Tom said. “For once, I doubt it,” the Doctor said as he pulled one last lever up. “I am bringing my gun,” Tom shouted. “Okay then, but remember that you can kill when you have a gun,” the Doctor warned. “You should know,” Tom said remembering Rumdom. “I saved the universe, don’t try to make it into a bad thing,” the Doctor said angrily. “Okay, calm down,” Tom smiled. “Are we going out or not?” Clara asked. “Well me and you,” Tom smiled. “Let’s go outside before you two start kissing again,” the Doctor said. “Okay then, but I just want a peaceful time and a Monk’s temple should be peaceful,” Clara said. “I guarantee that it will be Silent,” the Doctor smiled as they gone out of the TARDIS. “So be quiet?” Tom asked. “Well this temple has changed a lot and so have the rules, I have not checked what date we are in so do not know if we are allowed to talk or not,” the Doctor looked confused. “Ask them,” the Doctor said as they stopped. “Something written on the wall,” Tom said looking confused. “Sil ... e,” he tried. “Silence, do you know how to read Tom?” The Doctor asked. “A bit,” Tom admitted. “What could it mean?” Clara asked. “The message or Tom’s reading skill? Well lack of,” the Doctor asked. “The writing on the wall,” Clara said as she began to hold Tom’s hand. “Some of our monks live in silence, others don’t,” a monk said dressed in an orange gown smiling to them. “1300’s, an era of divide within the temple, I came here in the 1200’s before,” the Doctor smiled. “Yes, you seem to know our history well,” the monk bowed. “Well I don’t really remember the last time I was here that well,” the Doctor replied. “Should I show you around?” The monk asked. “Yes, I want to see if that would make me remember my last trip,” the Doctor said. “Clara,” Tom said as he stopped as Clara also stopped with the Doctor and the monk still walking. “Come along, this time in the temple’s history there is hardly any accounts of this place only that there was a divide on silence,” the Doctor shouted as him and the monk stopped. “We’ll catch you up,” Clara shouted curious to what Tom had to say. “Okay then,” the Doctor shouted as him and the monk walked on. “What is it?” Clara asked looking concerned. “I am not sure I can keep on doing this,” Tom said. “Adventures with the Doctor, you will be fine,” Clara said. “No, not that,” Tom said. “Are you breaking up with me,” Clara asked. “No, never, I am not sure I can keep on seeing you in danger,” Tom said looking afraid. “I have never been harmed, are you going to keep on travelling with the Doctor?” Clara asked. “I don’t want us travelling with the Doctor anymore, I know you have an emotional attachment to him but now we can live a normal life, I have never been settle before. Always fighting throughout my life but with you I feel I can stop that, so what do you say?” Tom looked desperately into Clara’s eyes as she looked unsure, she did not know what to do. “So, what bit are we in?” The Doctor asked the monk. “Well we are approaching the room of all words,” the monk smiled as they saw loads of holograms everywhere. “What is your name?” The Doctor asked. “Sidious,” the monk replied. “What is this place about?” The Doctor asked curiously as he saw silent monk holograms and talking monks. “We should leave, we are intruding people’s privacy,” Sidious tried to push the Doctor to the door. “Clara and Tom,” the Doctor said looking surprised. The Doctor then heard their conversation. “Come on, we must leave,” Sidious said. “We need to go to the confessing room,” Sidious pushed. “I don’t know, I cannot leave the Doctor on his own again, I have seen how much pain that he contained when alone,” Clara said as the Doctor bowed his head. “So is it a no?” Tom looked sad. “Until he gets another companion,” Clara said. “They are staying because of me,” the Doctor said. “We really must go,” Sidious demanded. “Okay then,” the Doctor said as he saw the two holograms suddenly running. “Doctor,” Clara shouted with smiles. “What is in that room?” Tom asked. “Nothing,” the Doctor said walking along. “Now here are the confession rooms,” Sidious smiled. “There are confession booths, never confessed anything before. Don’t know why when I have so much to confess,” Sidious said. “Are you going in?” The Doctor asked. “Yes, I have something to confess, we all do,” Tom said. “Yes, hello priest,” Sidious said. “Confess,” a whisper came that sounded deep. “Well four days ago I wasted some food, I know I should not but I was just so full so do you think the Lord can forgive me?” Sidious asked. “You told me this a few days ago,” the voice said as Sidious looked through the dark barriers between them. “This is the first time I have been here,” Sidious said looking confused. “No, it’s not and now the wait is over,” the voice said. “What wait?” Sidious asked. “This is where it starts Sidious, and you won’t remember a bit of it,” the voice said as the barriers lowered. “We are the Silents,” the Silent said as Sidious looked shocked. “You aren’t human,” Sidious shouted as the Doctor heard. “What is it?” The Doctor shouted. “It says it is the Silents,” Sidious said. “Silence, Doctor, Silence will fall now and Gallifrey shall never return,” the Silents warned as across all of the confessing booths the Silents came out. “We must run,” the Doctor shouted as they began running. “Why are we running?” Clara asked. “I can’t remember,” the Doctor said as he saw a few marks on his arm and a pen in his hand. “Why are there marks on your arm?” Tom asked. “So I can keep track of the Silents,” the Doctor said. “How can God produce such beings?” Sidious asked still looking at them. “Get away from them,” the Doctor ordered as Sidious looked back. “From what?” Sidious asked. “Just run here, you have to do as I say,” the Doctor demanded as Sidious ran towards them. “Oh no,” Sidious said listening to the weather outside while for some reason running with the Doctor. “What is it?” The Doctor asked. “Well I hear rain clouds,” Sidious said. “The monks outside will get wet and there is lightning coming,” Sidious said as the Doctor looked shocked. “What is it Doctor?” Clara asked knowing that face. “Now they have electricity to use to kill us with, we need to get out of here,” the Doctor said as he then looked back. “Are they chasing us?” Clara asked. “They are waiting,” the Doctor said. “For what?” Clara asked. “Probably recruitments,” the Doctor guessed. “One of them is in a robe,” Tom said. “That is sacred,” Sidious said. “An orange robe,” the Doctor chuckled seeing the rest of them in their normal suits. “Sorry, why are we running?” Tom asked. “You forgot again,” the Doctor said as something stepped out in front of them holding a large stone. “Stay back,” a monk ordered. “What are you doing?” Sidious asked. “I don’t know, I know I need to kill the strangers,” the monk threw the stone as the Doctor got his sonic out and zapped the rock which broke in half. “I never knew that would work,” the Doctor smiled. “Not the time,” Clara said as the Silents kept coming towards them. “They are getting us outside,” the Doctor said as Tom pulled his gun out. “I can save us,” Tom said reloading his gun. “Don’t shoot them,” the Doctor ordered. “Why can I never remember them?” Tom asked. “The moment you look away they edit themselves out of your memory, even information about them will be forgotten over time,” the Doctor said seeing the large white hands of the Silents. “Stay back,” Tom ordered. “The Doctor must not bring back Gallifrey,” the Silents said. “I’m shooting,” Tom said as he began shooting them down quickly. “Stop it,” the Doctor shouted. “Murderer,” Sidious shouted as more monks came in throwing bricks as one hit the Doctor in the head and he went down. “Carry him,” Tom said as he continued shooting. “We need to get to the TARDIS,” Clara said as she and Sidious began carrying the Doctor’s body. “Stop throwing bricks, Satan is who you will be seeing,” Sidious shouted. “Why do they speak like us?” Tom asked. “Maybe TARDIS translation matrix taking effect,” Clara suggested. “Yes, but it would not translate thou, my mother read the last remaining books to me when I was younger,” Tom said. “Ask the Doctor,” Clara suggested. “Well at the moment we can’t,” Tom said. “What are you two talking about?” Sidious asked as they were outside with Tom shooting and Clara and Sidious carrying the Doctor. “Lightning,” Clara said. “Are you sure you want to continue travelling with him?” Tom asked. “No, I am not sure,” Clara said. “But I know he cannot be alone as it would destroy him,” Clara said as the Doctor heard it all, he was now pretending to see if he could get any more information out of them. “You have got to choose, me or him,” Tom demanded. Tom loved Clara but could not bear to see her in danger. “Please,” Clara begged. “My life or his,” Tom shouted as the Silents came out with Tom continuing to shoot. “Don’t push her,” Sidious shouted. “Stay out of this,” Tom demanded as the Silents started to pick up electricity as they began to shoot at Tom, Clara, Sidious and the Doctor. “TARDIS,” Clara shouted as the doors opened. “They are shooting us; I confessed to them many times, why did I always forget?” Sidious asked as a Silent aimed a lightning bolt at him and it hit. “Come on Sidious,” Clara said as they continued into the TARDIS, then Clara got hit as they put the Doctor’s body down and Tom ran and closed the doors. “Clara,” Tom said going down quickly as the Doctor cautiously got up. “Sidious,” the Doctor said as he began scanning the old monk. “Help me Doctor,” Sidious said. “Your life is deteriorating, the lightning bolt is killing you,” the Doctor said. “How about Clara?” Tom asked. “Not as bad, the lightning has seemed to avoid all her main organs,” the Doctor said. “I must confess something,” Sidious said. “What is it?” The Doctor asked. “I have wasted food that could have gone to the hungry, could the Lord forgive me?” Sidious asked. “Yes, he can,” the Doctor smiled as Sidious’s body began relaxing. “Is he dying?” Clara asked weekly. “He is dead,” the Doctor said as Sidious’s body began to fade. “What is happening?” Tom asked. “The TARDIS deletes completely dead beings except if it is my, the answer to your question is because the Silents has used post hypnotic suggestion to change their language and also to make the monks try to kill us,” the Doctor responded. “You were awake when we were carrying you,” Clara said. “Barely, I am feeling dizzy,” the Doctor said fiddling about with his sonic screwdriver. “I am a bit better now,” Clara said getting up as the Doctor collapsed. “Well he is not,” Tom said. “Take this,” the Doctor demanded as Clara took it. “What is it?” Tom asked. “My sonic screwdriver, plug it into the console and we will be at our next adventure,” the Doctor smiled. “Okay then,” Tom looked at Clara with a weird expression as the Doctor was still on the ground. Tom plugged it in as the TARDIS started to disappear around them. “What is happening?” Clara asked. “You two don’t need me,” the Doctor said getting up. “Where are we?” Tom asked. “You are in a field and overlooking that field is Clara’s home,” the Doctor smiled. “Why are you doing this?” Clara began sobbing as she and Tom disappeared into the field as the Doctor looked around the TARDIS. “Just live your life together, I can cope with loneliness, I heard you two in the temple and then when you were carrying me and you are right. I just cause death and destruction behind me just so I don’t become lonely but one day I shall come back but until then you should live your lives and forget about me, it is the only way to move forward in your beliefs, just prove to me that I am not mistaken in my decision, now good bye Clara and Tom. The last boy and the impossible girl,” the Doctor smiled sadly as he pulled a lever and the TARDIS left, he was now alone but he knew that Clara and Tom would be safe, away from him. Category:Stories featuring the Silence Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald